Void Seeker
|fgcolor= |image=VoidSeeker SC2 Cncpt1.jpg |create= |comiss= |early=2500 |last= |retired= |destroy=2506 |race=Protoss |type=Star relic |propulsion=3 engines |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=*Void cannon *Void spheres |FTL=Yes (Void) |faction= Zeratul's Warband |job=Transport ship |command=Dark Prelate Zeratul |crew= |concattop= }} Void Seeker was a star relic and Zeratul's starship. History Early History Zeratul used Void Seeker, a small ship with a dull black finish, to transport a band of Dark Templar to Char. Upon landing, the Dark Templar disembarked, after which Zeratul hid it with powerful illusions. During battles with the zerg, the ship was reported destroyed, but the zerg had been fooled.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Zeratul used the ship to investigate strange events following his encounter with Samir Duran.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Shortly before the Second Great War, Void Seeker was attacked again on Ulaan by zerg. It escaped with Zeratul before it could be destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul later used it to explore ZhakulBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. and the Overmind's death site on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Second Great War Zeratul later used the ship to travel to Zerus with Sarah Kerrigan. He later departed to return to Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. Whispers of Oblivion Zeratul used the ship as he continued to travel the galaxy examining the prophecy, when he landed it on a Moebius Foundation space platform to aid Praetor Talis in combat against them.Blizzard Entertainment. Whispers of Oblivion. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-11-10. The ship accompanied Talis' forces to Atrias, where it was used to extract vespene gas from natural vents over the surface from orbit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 Later, Zeratul called it to escape from the Temple of Erris.Blizzard Entertainment. Whispers of Oblivion. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-11-10. Legacy of the Void As the Reclamation of Aiur began, Zeratul flew Void Seeker to the Golden Armada in orbit above Aiur to meet with Artanis, and docked it in a concealed location on the surface of Aiur. When he later made plans to depart the world, he went to Void Seeker and found it destroyed by unknown assailants. Zeratul and his allies were forced to abandon the wreck as Amon's attack on the protoss began.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit Void Seeker s landing animation stands the ship on end while floating in midair. The ship is not controllable in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. In Co-op Missions, it can be used to transport Zeratul across the map. It uses Zeratul's portrait. Wings of Liberty Abilities Psitrous Oxide: Increases the speed of Void Seeker and causes it to leave shadows. This can be shut on or off without cost. There is no hotkey. Throw Void Sphere: Fires a mine at a single ground unit, doing tremendous damage. The hotkey is V. The cooldown is 20. Co-op Missions Abilities Heroes of the Storm A mount called a "void speeder" appears in Heroes of the Storm, available to those who pre-ordered the collector's edition of Legacy of the Void. It was initially labeled as Void Seeker.Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Collector's Edition, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-03-13Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Trivia *On the wings of Void Seeker are black trigrams made to resemble the flag of South Korea. According to Samwise Didier, this was a nod to StarCraft's popularity in that county, and a way of saying: "Hey, thanks for loving our game."Carpenter, Nick (w), Didier, Samwise (w), Metzen, Chris (w), The Art of Blizzard Entertainment (hardcover). Insight Editions, February 12, 2013. ISBN 1608-87027-8. References es:Cazador del Vacío Category:Protoss starships Category:Nerazim Technology